Senshi of Hope Demon of Despair
by ChenoaDawn
Summary: In the 31st century things have gotten rather peaceful and the senshi have gotten content and not on guard any more. With the sudden appearance of two strangers, the Moon Kingdom is in for a wild ride as they face a new menacing enemy. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 01 The Awakening

**Senshi of Hope; Demon of Despair**

By Chenoa Dawn  
based off of the game at Crystal Palace RPG 

**Chapter 01: The Awakening**

As another beautiful day ends in the Neo-Silver Millennium, all appears to be in perfect harmony. There are no disturbances throughout the solar system and the settlement on the Moon is finally looking like a true city. Thanks to Mercury and her team of scientist, they were able to construct an artificial atmosphere over the moon. Then, Neo-Queen Serenity poured her heart and soul into rebuilding the Palace that had once existed so long ago. It did not take long for a city to grow around the Crystal Palace.

Things were so peaceful, really too peaceful. So peaceful, that the orbital cameras that had been installed to help detect outside intrusions went unnoticed when indeed there was a disturbance.

In the picturesque uninhabited outer belt of the sol system, the cameras rested on the rings of the planet of Saturn. The light shimmering off the rings of Saturn make a dazzling sight. Suddenly, from the void, a pulse of energy appeared. The pulse headed directly for the rings of Saturn. Striking the rings, the energy dissipates in a destructive fury. On opposite sides of the rings two blocks of ice shattered freeing their prisoners.

The first prisoner is a young man in his mid to late teens. He at first shows no signs of life, but that changed quickly as he began to stir. Looking around he takes in his surroundings.

"Free at last!" the young man known as Enmity exclaims to the darkness. He smiles evilly as he begins to take in his situation. "I knew this prison that Queen Serenity put us in would not hold me forever."

Enmity looked over his surroundings as he floated over the rings of Saturn. He seemed to be looking for something, or someone. "I do not see my dear sister," he said under his breath. "Oh well, I do not need her to exact my revenge, and besides, it was her soft heart that put us here to begin with."

Looking at the stars, and their positions Enmity became puzzled. "I wonder just how long have I been sleeping? No matter, I will travel to the Moon Kingdom, and who ever is still there will pay a terrible price for sealing me away for so long."

Enmity raised his hand and created a dimensional portal. "To the Moon Kingdom! And my revenge!"

He entered the portal to start his journey to the Moon, and his revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Saturn in the freshly shattered ice, another being starts to stir. Also being released from her prison is a female of mid to late teens. As she looks around, she is confused and unsure of where she is or why.

"Where am I? Who am I?" It was as if her memory had been completely erased. Yet, there was a great feeling of love and loss in her heart. "Why am I here?"

"Eternal Warrior Faithfullove, you have been awakened." The voice that called out to her was very familiar, yet it still caused her to be quite startled.

As she turned towards the sound, she saw a figure that resembled somebody that she once knew, "Who are you?"

The figure smiled but it quickly faded to a face of regret. "I am the spirit of Queen Serenity. I allowed you and your brother to be imprisoned here, among the rings of Saturn."

Faithfullove reached towards the Queen as the image faded, "What do you mean you allowed us to be imprisoned? I do not understand. My brother? Where is he if we were both imprisoned?"

The Queen smiled, "You have always been full of questions, child. You have not changed a bit." She sighed and then took a breath as her image faded in and out, "I do not have much time, but I will tell you as much as possible. I regrettably allowed for the two of you to be sealed away in the rings of Saturn. Both you and your brother have immense powers that rival any of the senshi of the Sol system. In the time of the Silver Millennium, we were unable to train you properly or harness your power to where it was controllable. The High Council then decided it was best to seal the two of you away."

The image faded as the Queen's countenance turned more to the dismal side. "I was devastated when the decision came back, but I knew of nothing else to do. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me."

"Surely you aren't here just to tell me you are sorry. If you are the Queen, and my brother's powers and mine rival the senshi, what is it that you want? Or need?" Faithfullove was anything but tactful. She had always been blunt and to the point. It was hard to maintain pleasantries when she did not know what was going on.

"I am here to advise you on your next step." Queen Serenity tried to think what would be the way to get Faithfullove to help stop her brother.

"Where is my brother now?" Faithfullove asked, as she was more anxious than expected.

The Queen looked up, knowing that the information on her brother might ruin what she is hoping for Faithfullove. "Your brother unlike you has awakened with a fury, and vengeance. He seeks to destroy the New Silver Millennium…"

Faithfullove, now even more confused. "And you want me to do what? "

"You Eternal Warrior Faithfullove are the only senshi with the power to stop Enmity. You have the true power of hope."

"Hope?!" she spat, frustration in her voice. "How can I have hope when I have nothing at stake? I do not understand any of this. You lock my brother and me up, then because of some fluke accident we are released, and now you want me to stop him from taking out his anger on your family?! Why should I? There is nothing that you have told me that makes me want to rush to the side of this so called Moon Kingdom."

Queen Serenity looked into Faithfullove's eyes trying to read her emotions. "I know this is hard to fathom, I ask that you just trust me. I am not deceiving you. There is a higher force here at work and if Enmity succeeds in his anger, everyone's lives, even yours, will be at stake. In order for any of you to survive you must find the Phantom Warrior and she will know what to do, she is the key."

Faithfullove put her hands to her head. "I am so confused; none of this makes any sense. Anyway, if my brother and I are the incarnations of the senshi of Saturn then why do I feel another power besides my brother that is derived from Saturn? She looks up at the Queen. Can you explain this?"

The Queen sighed; she realized she should have had this talk with Faithfullove long ago. "You and your brother are two halves of what was once the Soldier of Hope and Destruction, Sailor Saturn. When she gave her life 3000 years ago, her spirit began to reform just as the phoenix reforms after death. As this happened this mysterious energy wave struck her body, and split her spirit. That is how you and your brother were born."

Faithfullove took in the information for a moment, and then looked to the image of the Queen. "I understand that, but you're Majesty, why do I feel a power so similar to my own? This isn't like me feeling my brother's energy; this is like I feel myself but multiplied."

Queen Serenity smiled. "Well the same energy ripple that caused your birth created space time distortions that allowed Saturn's full spirit to reform at a later time. So this allowed Sailor Saturn to exist in our world. You see there are two spirits of Saturn now, you and your brother, and also the Eternal Warrior, Sailor Saturn."

Faithfullove was still unsure but what Queen Serenity was saying seemed to be quite possible. Plus she was feeling as if she remembered this woman and there seemed to be a trust that she wanted to believe in. After more contemplation, she looked to the queen, "So my Queen, I must protect the New Silver Millennium then?"

Queen Serenity was grateful for Faithfullove's decision and nodded. "Yes, you must go to the moon, there you will find the Crystal Palace and it's new ruler Neo Queen Serenity. There you will find senshi strong enough to help you with your quest. It won't be easy, but I believe with you it can be done."

"So I will fight side by side with Neo Queen Serenity then?" Faithfullove watched as the Queen's face dropped.

Queen Serenity shook her head slowly. "No I'm afraid not, she has grown too weak restoring the Crystal Palace. She only has the power to heal, albeit minimal and she can help to show the way."

The final words were faint as the image of Queen Serenity faded away entirely.

Faithfullove panicked. "Queen Serenity! Your majesty! Please don't go, I have more questions, I need to know what to do... where to go from here."

A fading voice of Serenity responded. "Go to the Crystal Palace, there you will find what you need."

Then, finally, she was alone. The newly awakened senshi was troubled.

"What is my mission?" She asked herself. "Surely if my brother is defeated and destroyed, so will I, for we share the same life force, don't we? I have only just been awakened! Must I die so quickly?! There must be another way."

* * *

While Faithfullove awakened and contemplated her situation, her brother was already well on his way to forming a plan to enact his revenge against the royal moon family. To Enmity, it did not matter if Queen Serenity was still alive or not, for the fact that there was a ruling party on the moon, Enmity was going to make them pay for her sealing him and his sister so long ago.

In low orbit of the moon, a portal opened, once again undetected by the sensors and cameras that were in place. Later it would be noticed that nobody was watching the monitors is why it went undetected, but that would be much later and shamefully not in time to stop things.

Enmity stepped out and looked over the moon. "I sense powerful forces here. I also sense the power of the Royal family." The memory of being sealed away flashed in his mind and he clenched his fists in rage. "They will pay for Queen Serenity's crimes. We did nothing to deserve being sealed away, but not now, the senshi I sense are much too powerful, I need a plan and possibly some allies."

Enmity scanned the surface of the moon spying the metropolis that had become the Crystal City. And right in the middle of it, The Crystal Palace. An evil grin appeared across his face. "I sense forces here that might be of service to me. Evil forces, not strong, but they will become strong with my help. I knew I would be able to find some allies here"

Enmity raised his hand, and created another portal laughing uncontrollably as he entered the portal, his plan going through his head.


	2. Chapter 02 Friend or Foe?

**Senshi of Hope; Demon of Despair**  
By Chenoa Dawn  
Based off of the Crystal Palace RPG

**Chapter 02: Friend or Foe?**

In the Great Hall of the Crystal Palace, Eternal Warrior Neptune runs up to Eternal Warrior Uranus. The look on Neptune's face told the wind senshi that things were not good. Neptune had sounded somewhat disturbed when she communicated her just minutes earlier.

"Neptune, what is it?" Uranus wanted to know now and not wait until Pluto and Saturn got there.

"Do you feel the seas roaring? There is great turmoil coming." The sea senshi answered her lover with the dramatic look of dread on her face that she seemed to have down to a science.

"Yes, I felt the disturbance. It reminds me of when Pharaoh 90 tried to enter our world by using Mistress 9."

Just as Uranus finished speaking, Saturn walked up catching some of the conversation.

"What is similar to Mistress 9?"

Neptune whirled around surprised that she did not hear Saturn's approach. She knew that their words should be chosen carefully, after all if Uranus and Neptune had gotten their wish, Saturn would have been killed and not here. Although, they no longer felt that way and saw that Usagi was correct in saving her.

"I didn't know you were had enough time to get here yet, Saturn." Neptune regained her composure and informed her of what she was feeling. "What do you think? My first thought was that it is something to do with the planet of Saturn, but that does not agree with what we know. The amount of energy I am feeling would be equal to a senshi or powerful being. We all know that each planet only has one senshi. And this energy reminds both myself and Uranus of when Mistress 9 possessed you so long ago."

"No, that's not it. It is not that simple. There is a separate energy. Mistress 9 was me, even though I was possessed, it was still me." Saturn said slowly. "I feel, well as if it were, myself. As if, there were another Saturn senshi. Even so, it feels different. There is a lot of confusion."

Neptune and Uranus look at Saturn in shock. Neither of them could understand the implications of there being another Saturn senshi.

"How could there be another Saturn senshi?"

At this point in the conversation, Pluto walked up quietly behind them, "She's right. She does feel herself, in fact herself divided in two."

Neptune looked at Pluto in disbelief. "How can that be? Saturn is the one senshi that is not allowed to have children. How can there be another spirit of Saturn?"

"You are correct Neptune. One of the curses of being the senshi of Saturn is that there can never be off spring. Saturn is like the mythical Phoenix, she is reborn in her death."

Before anymore can be said, a portal appeared in front of the four Senshi. Instinctively they take on a defensive stance, ready to defend their palace. Suddenly, a tall, slender woman in a robe appears out of the portal. The woman is easily as tall as Uranus if not an inch or two taller and she had very long violet hair with white streaks in the front. The robe concealed a fuku that reminded Neptune of the Starlights.

"Show me to the Queen now." The intruding woman demands.

Uranus stepped forward to challenge her. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't come barging in here and just demand to see the Queen!"

The woman formed a staff in her hand and pointed it towards Uranus. "I have to see her; it is a matter of life and death, for all of us." She then looked at all the senshi. "We are all in terrible danger."

Saturn then mysteriously collapses onto the ground before there is a chance of the others catching her. Quickly Pluto and Neptune rush to her on the ground and try to help her. As she lay there, she tried to speak, "I… feel… she's…" The strain was too much though and she passed out completely.

"Saturn!!! Saturn wake up!" Neptune shook the smaller senshi more concerned if her adopted daughter was okay than to know what she was trying to say.

Pluto checked her pulse and then nodded, "She has merely passed out. She will be okay, but we might want to get her to the medical ward."

"Is that Saturn?" The woman asked with wide eyes. The expression on her face is almost as if she had seen a ghost. "Is that the Sailor Soldier Saturn?"

Uranus looks at her, "Why should we tell you who she is? Who are you?" Uranus stood in a much more defensive posture just waiting for the woman to do something she did not like.

"I am Eternal Warrior Faithfullove." she replied as she looked at Saturn with a confused look. Under her breath, she thought aloud, "Goddess, she was telling the truth. Saturn does exist. That means, that means that I have to protect the Moon Kingdom."

The five women stayed there as if time suddenly stood still. Saturn was still passed out and lying on the floor with her head in Neptune's lap. Uranus stayed in front of this Eternal Warrior Faithfullove just waiting for her to do something to provoke her. Pluto looked down the hall as she heard the footsteps of somebody coming. The smile that eluded on her face was quickly removed when she noticed the visitor was watching her.

"What is going on here?" The man asks as he puts his hand to his head.

"Your highness? Endymion?" Pluto runs to him as he grabs his head and falls to his knees. As she gets to him, she takes him in her arms, "My king!"

Uranus looks to the King and then back to Faithfullove, "What did you do?"

"I have done nothing. Yet." Faithfullove answers and starts to walk away. She is unsure of what is going on for both Saturn and Endymion to collapse when they are near her.

"Stop. You aren't going anywhere." Uranus grabs the woman's arm to stop her.

Just as Faithfullove is about to remove Uranus' hand from her arm they both are distracted by Endymion.

"There is a strange energy here. It is disrupting the ... balance... " Endymion looked up to Pluto fell to the floor as she tried to hold him in her arms.

"My King! No!" Pluto screamed as he lost consciousness. She holds tightly to him in fear of what is happening. "Uranus, we must protect the Queen."

Faithfullove looks at them in disbelief, "I told you that is what I am here for. Tell me where she is and I will make sure she is safe."

Uranus looked at Faithfullove in disbelief, "You can't be serious. You are here for not even 10 minutes and both Saturn and the King are suspiciously unconscious due to an energy imbalance? I can't believe you."

Before Faithfullove was able to answer the women heard the steps of a running child coming straight at them. The young girl had pink hair pulled into odd shaped odagano on either side of her head that somewhat resembled cat ears. The girl's appearance was not more than perhaps 9 or 10. As she got closer to the group, she noticed Endymion in Pluto's arms.

"Papa!" She screamed as the recognition hit her, she threw herself onto her father with tears in her eyes. After there is no response, she looks up to Pluto who still has her arms around him. "I know you have always loved him, but what have you done?"

"Hush child!" Uranus scolded the young princess. This was not the time to start throwing accusations. "King Endymion has merely passed out. Something about an energy imbalance."

"I am not a child. How dare you call me a child! I am nearly as big as you Uranus!" The princess took a breath and looked at her father who had not moved. She then looked back to Uranus, "You are always trying to get me away from those that I love! I hate you!"

The young princess stood up and walked towards Uranus when Saturn attempted to speak, "Chi… bi… don't… ha… te. No…. good…"

The princess did not hear the words of her friend; she instead turned back down the hall crying. Pluto looked after her as she went very concerned. Gently she laid the King's head down and stood to go after the girl.

"Don't. ChibiUsa will be fine." Uranus said as she put her hand to the time senshi's shoulder. "We must inform the Queen of what has happened. That is our first duty."

Reluctantly Pluto nodded.

Faithfullove walked forward. "Please let me come with you, but first let me do something to help."

Faithfullove approached the fallen King but was stopped by Uranus. "What do you think you're going to do?"

Pluto nodded to her, "Uranus let her be. I think she truly wants to help."

Reluctantly Uranus stepped back, and Faithfullove kneeled by the King and touched him on the shoulder with her hand. As her hand began to glow with soft lavender illumines. As it traveled from her hand, it covered King Endymion's body. Slowly it encompasses him completely and he began to awaken. The glow faded away as the King awakened fully.

"Thank you. I'm not quite sure what you did, but thank you." Endymion checked himself over, he felt fine as if nothing ever happened. "How did you do it?

"It is one of the powers I have been blessed with by my planet. " Faithfullove answered.

"Your planet?" Uranus asked.

Faithfullove ignored Uranus's question and pressed on her previous request. "I must see the Queen, and then I will explain everything that I know."

King Endymion nodded. "Very well, shall we go?" The King motions for Faithfullove and Pluto to follow him to the Throne room. He turned back to Uranus and Neptune, "Can you see to helping Saturn, I am sure she needs some rest. "

"Yes your Highness. " Neptune and Uranus then helped the still weak Saturn to her chambers to rest.


	3. Chapter 03 The Abduction

Senshi of Hope; Demon of Despair

By Chenoa Dawn

Based off of the Crystal Palace RPG

Chapter 03: The Abduction

Chibi-Usa had run from the hall and down the marble stone floors back to her room. As she was crying she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Nobody understands me! They don't care about me!" She cried out loud as the tears ran down her face. "They say they are protecting me, but that isn't the reason. I have already completed my Senshi training. They know I can defend myself. They just want to treat me as a child."

"I wouldn't treat you as a child."

Startled more at the fact that the unknown intruder is a man rather than the fact that somebody was there, Chibi-Usa looks around, "Who's there?"

As she looked around the room a man in dark crimson robes emerged from the shadows. Bowing down to her he spoke, "I understand you, and your purpose. You have much more ability than they allow you to show."

The man raised his hand as it started to glow red, in response a red glow appeared in the center of Chibi-Usa's chest. As the energy intensified, she grabbed her chest and cried out in pain, "What are you doing to me? This pain, it hurts so bad."

The man grinned evilly; "I am just allowing you to be what you are capable of being. Just as you wanted the others to do wasn't it?"

Chibi-Usa screamed out one more time as a cloud of smoke covered her. There was silence and then an evil chuckle as the smoke cleared.

"Who do I owe my liberation to?" The now transformed Chibi-Usa asked.

"Lord Enmity. I am glad to have met the infamous Wicked Lady." Enmity bowed down to her and grinned. "I do hope I can count on your assistance."

Wicked Lady looked at him and laughed. "I will be glad to help you, after all you have helped me already."

King Endymion entered the Throne room with Faithfullove and Pluto. There seated on the Throne was Neo Queen Serenity. Fatigued and pale, she looked very weak. Faithfullove felt a pang of familiarity; she dismissed it as she quickly thought about how much Neo Queen Serenity looked quite a bit like the Queen Serenity. The three had not been there very long when Uranus and Neptune entered the room after making sure Saturn was settled in her chambers.

"My Queen, this is..."

"Uranus, thank you." Neo Queen Serenity spoke weakly; "I know who this is. It is Eternal Warrior Faithfullove, a soldier of Saturn."

Faithfullove was not the only one confused, but she was the only one that let it be known. "Your Highness, you know who I am?"

As she asked there was an echo of sinister laughter coming through to the throne room. As the recognition of the voice struck Faithfullove, there was an odd sensation. Suddenly she realized, "Goddess, its Enmity. He is already here."

The three outer Senshi whirled around in the direction of the laughter. Frozen in a moment of fear, Neptune the first to break the silence.

"It's coming from the direction of Chibi-Usa's room!"

King Endymion, Neptune and Uranus charge out of the throne room and down the marble hall in the direction of the royal chambers. As they reach the door to Chibi-Usa's bedroom, Endymion flings it open. Then there in the middle of the room is the man in crimson robes. Next to him is a woman that only Endymion recognized. It was Wicked Lady.

"No! Say it isn't so!" The King cried out.

Uranus quickly got in front of the King to shield from any sort of attack these intruders may send at them. She was ready for any challenge they sent her way. "What have you done with Chibi-Usa?" The Wind Senshi demanded.

The man smiled as the woman put her arm around his back. "Chibi-Usa is no longer. She has been freed from your enslavement. Thanks to me, she is once again her true self and in her true form as Wicked Lady!"

Both of them laughed menacingly.

Uranus charged at the stranger, "You will pay for this!" She summoned her star sword and began an attack hoping that if she were to destroy this man, Chibi-Usa would return to them.

The stranger put out his hand as if to signal Uranus to stop. What she did not expect was the powerful blast that came at her, striking her and throwing her against the wall with a tremendous force causing a sickening thud.

"How dare you attack me!" The stranger growled, "You will learn soon, I will be your King!"

"I don't think so," Neptune replied to the man. "We already have a King. Take this! DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

Neptune unleashed her attack of powerful water. The tsunami was on track to hit him directly, and then he deflected the attack with a wave of his hand. The fire vaporized it before it reached him.

"Foolish Senshi! Your powers are no match for mine." He taunts them. "Allow me to demonstrate, taste my power! CRIMSON RED ATTACK!"

A burst of fiery red moon shards flew at Neptune, Uranus and Endymion. Endymion still quick on his feet managed to cover the three of them with his cape, protecting them from the brutal attack. Once the attack is over, they uncovered themselves to find the man and Wicked Lady gone.

As Endymion got up, he helped Uranus and Neptune. They all three looked around when they notice Neo Queen Serenity, Faithfullove and Pluto running toward them.

"My love, are you alright?" Neo Queen Serenity frantically searched over him to make sure there was no injuries.

"I am fine." Endymion looked over to Neptune and Uranus as Neptune fretted over her lover. "It does seem that we have a new enemy. To make things even worse is that our new enemy transformed Chibi-Usa into Wicked Lady and he has taken her."

"Whoever this is packs a rather mean punch too." Neptune commented as she kept Uranus in sight, not completely convinced that she was okay.

"That was Enmity, Faithfullove's brother." The Queen informed the others.

Uranus' anger of the situation turned to Faithfullove, "YOU! You are responsible for this!" She walked towards Faithfullove in a threatening manner. "I will make you pay for what you have brought down on us!" Uranus begins to summon her attack, "WORLD..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Faithfullove attempts to warn her, in vain.

"...SHAKING!"

Easily, Faithfullove dodges the attack with no harm. This angered Uranus even more as the attack missed the new warrior so she charged at her. Faithfullove made a stop motion with her hand and once again Uranus finds herself being thrown across the room.

Uranus slowly got back to her feet as the attack from both Enmity and now Faithfullove had taken a bit out of her. She looked to Faithfullove; "You can't defeat me that easily. I will make you pay!" As she started to take a step forward, she fell back against the wall with the wind somewhat knocked out of her.

Faithfullove looked at Uranus and decided that there was nothing that could be gained from continuing the altercation. She then turned to the Queen. "My Queen, is there a place that we may talk. This situation needs to be discussed as time is not a commodity."

The Queen nodded, "Yes, we can talk in my chambers."

Serenity and Endymion began to start walking up the hall with Faithfullove following, when Uranus suddenly gets up the strength to charge her from behind. Caught off guard Faithfullove finds herself lying underneath Uranus on the floor with her robe knocked off. As her surprise turned to anger she threw the Wind Senshi off of her and stood up. Without her robe and in her fuku, it was realized that she was quite a tall woman, taller than even Uranus if only by a couple inches. As she stood there, her staff formed in her hand. It had the appearance of Saturn's glaive with the added orb on the opposite end of the blade.

Uranus attempted to stand as Faithfullove watched the new warrior spoke articulately, "Stand Down, Uranus If you don't, you will force me to defeat you." As Faithfullove kept an eye on her, she took in a deep breath. "Neo Queen Serenity. I am of no threat to you. Queen Serenity, of the first Silver Millennium sent me here to protect you and to find the Phantom Warrior."

Uranus groaned, "Great, to hear you say it, we are going to be having people popping out of the wood work. We can handle things fine. After all, we are the Senshi of this system. We don't need you or this Phantom Warrior."

Faithfullove walked down the hall a few steps as she took in the situation, there was an old tension here between herself and this senshi from the planet of Uranus.

"Decided to turn and run?" Uranus taunted.

"Uranus, as I stated, I am no threat to Neo Queen Serenity. You feel that I am a threat due to you not knowing my purpose or me as an individual. Your desire is to protect the Queen and the Moon Kingdom, so is mine."

Uranus scoffed, "You are no threat to me. I can defeat you in hand to hand combat anyday. You have just gotten lucky using your little tricks. That and the fact that you have a big stick."

Faithfullove looked to Uranus and then to Neptune, she knew she had recognized some sort of relationship, now it was more clear. The two women were lovers. With a grin, she spoke. "Is that the problem? You are afraid of sticks? Or is it something else?"

Uranus knew what the warrior was getting at and she didn't like it. With the blood boiling in her veins, she rose up and charged Faithfullove. Just as she was almost in reach the Wind Senshi was frozen in place. It was as if there was some sort of shield around Faithfullove and keeping Uranus from getting to her. Uranus shouted out many obsenities and Faithfullove waved at her and disappeared.

Just as Faithfullove disappeared the shield that was preventing Uranus to move faded allowing her to not so gracefully face plant on the cold marble floor.

"I am going to go back to the Throne Room. If she comes back, let me know." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"My Queen, I don't believe you should be alone." Pluto spoke out.

The Queen laughed. "Pluto, do you really thing Endymion would leave me alone? Especially with this new enemy present?"

The time senshi nodded. She knew that there was no way Endymion would allow the queen to even go to the restroom by herself now.


End file.
